Somos iguales
by daphne-gabycoco
Summary: No se habia dado cuenta, que en realidad eran iguales. Y lo demas... realmente no importaba.  YakumoXLee. Para el valor de los extras.  Dedicado a Patrixku.


**Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Últimamente le había llegado una obsesión por las monumentales cabezas grabadas en piedra que dominaban el perfil de Konoha. Desde hacia unas semanas cuando pintaba una panorámica de la aldea sintió como si apenas se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí, negándose a salir de su cabeza. Probó pintarlas de todos los ángulos posibles. Aunque un ángulo especifico ya tenía varios días intentando terminarlo sin éxito. Lo intentaba una y otra vez con el mismo resultado.

Se encontraba cerca de la base del las escaleras que llegaban a la cima de la colina, creyó que de ahí obtendría una visión poco común e interesante, una vista en perspectiva. Pero había más. Debía reconocer que el monumento a los Hokage no era lo único que se rondaba insistentemente en su cabeza.

—Buenos días Yakumo-san— le saludo educadamente Rock Lee al comenzar a subir las escaleras. Pero en su sonrisa decía algo más o eso le parecía a ella.

—Buenos días Lee-san— le respondió también educada y muy seria. No era que no le agradara, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada más que decir. A eso debía la imagen que casi todos tenían de ella, era seria pero la mayoría de las veces que hablaba poco era por la más pura pena.

Y ella no se dio cuenta, pero su sonrisa era la misma.

Lo vio subir y bajar y subir de nuevo sin atreverse a nada más que verlo de reojo, olvidándose por completo de sentir cierta envida por poder hacer ese duro entrenamiento. Solo quedaba la admiración, tal vez no pudiera someterse a un entrenamiento tan exigente pero podía entrenar a su ritmo.

De nuevo la pintura llegaba a un punto muerto, se quedaba sin terminar, ella hecha un manojo de nervios. Pero ese objetivo auto impuesto al amanecer se desvanecía a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Su cercanía le producía una curiosa mezcla de expectativa, alegría y miedo. Así cada vez que lo veía se quedaba con ganas de decirle más, de decirle alguna cosa, dios sabia que. Hablar con él, nada más eso quería. Pero llegado el momento las palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

—Disculpa— se acerco Lee — ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Ella le miro sorprendida aunque no supo que el acto estaba hecho por un impulso, improvisando al paso. Clásico de Lee.

Solo asintió. Y continuando pregunto lo primero que se le paso por la mente, sonando perfectamente seguro, como si hubiera meditado por horas esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué los Hokage? Quiero decir ¿Por qué tantas veces?

No se dio cuenta de que había metido un poco la pata. Llevaba tres días saludando a Yakumo en ninguno de los cuales terminó una sola pintura. No importo, ella tampoco lo noto. Le preocupo más que sospechara la verdadera razón por la que seguía yendo al mismo lugar a pintar lo mismo.

—Creo que— y miro a su lienzo como si en él se pudiera leer la mejor respuesta —Siento que aunque sean las misma cosas no son iguales, ni una sola vez.

Y se dio cuenta de que sonó a tontería. Algo digno de un interno en un manicomio. Pero a Lee no le preocupo, le interesaba más que la conversación continuara sin importar a donde llegara.

—Dices que cada vez son diferentes ¿No?

—Es como…— miro nerviosa a su alrededor, buscando de algún modo explicar lo que había querido decir —Las escaleras que subes son las mismas, pero las subes varias veces ¿Verdad? Y no es lo mismo cada vez.

Se sorprendió del buen ejemplo que dio, por una vez sus palabras expresaban bien lo que sentía.

El asintió, con una débil sonrisa; — ¿Entonces es igual que yo? ¿Por practicar?

—Pues si un poco, y también porque me gusta. Es que cada momento es irremplazable y yo quiero aprovecharlo— le dijo en pausas entre las palabras. Se preguntó qué cara tendría ante ese comentario demasiado profundo para una plática tan superficial en la que surgió. Así que se volvió y encontró su cara sonriente. Como si se hubiera llevado una grata sorpresa.

—Entonces somos iguales— declaró como verdad absoluta. Ella se sonrojo.

— ¿Iguales?

—Sí, iguales— Y entonces ella comprendió.

—Sí, creo que los somos— sonrió con él.

* * *

Ok, mi primer romance. Espero que les haya gustado. Se me ocurrió dejar mi retiro por que patrixku me dijo "mucho sin leerte" y bueno tiene la boca llena de razón. Por eso le dedico este one-shot.

Espero que les guste! No olviden comentar.


End file.
